The present invention relates to a cargo cover having rails positioned on a top surface of first and second panels, wherein the rails are hinged together so that the panels may be folded on top of each other without touching.
It is known to provide a bed for a vehicle such as a pickup truck. Typically, the bed is rectangular in shape to define a cargo compartment and is closed at the end by a tailgate. The tailgate is hinged to the bed to have an upright position to close the end of the bed and a horizontal position to open the end of the bed.
Many of the pickup trucks sold today have a cargo cover (or tonneau cover) to cover the bed. The cover is typically made as a one-piece panel of a relatively strong and rigid material to comply with predetermined strength and performance specifications. The use of the one-piece panel may result in sacrificing the ability to haul tall objects without the forethought of removing the one-piece panel from the cargo compartment. This may preclude on-the-spot purchases of large objects to be hauled.
Multi-piece cargo covers are also available. These multi-piece foldable cargo covers are usually flat with a black or grey grained surface in order to prevent or hide any dents, dings or scratches which may occur when the covers are folded together to open the cargo compartment.
It is desirable to provide a styled, body color cargo cover which is foldable to enable hauling of tall objects in the cargo compartment.
The invention provides a foldable cargo cover including two panels connected by hinged rails positioned on a top surface of the panels. When the panels are folded together, the rails prevent the top surfaces of the cargo covers from contacting each other. Accordingly, the top surfaces will not be dented, dinged or scratched when folded, and the surfaces may be class xe2x80x9cAxe2x80x9d, body color surfaces.
More specifically, a cargo cover is provided for a cargo compartment of a vehicle. The cargo cover includes first and second panels configured to cover the cargo compartment, wherein each panel has a top surface. First and second rails are mounted to the top surface of the first panel, and third and fourth rails are mounted to the top surface of the second panel. The first rail is pivotally connected to the third rail by a first hinge, and the second rail is pivotally-connected to the fourth rail by a second hinge.
The first panel is pivotable to a folded position over the second panel. In the folded position, the first rail rests against the third rail and the second rail rests against the fourth rail. The rails are configured so that the top surfaces of the first and second panels do not contact each other when in the folded position. The top surfaces may be curved (contoured) for styling and/or for water run-off.
The first, second, third and fourth rails each have an internal channel formed along the length thereof, and the first and second hinges are mounted inside the respective channels to partially hide the hinges from view. The first and second hinges pivot about an axis which is spaced above the top surfaces when the panels are in a closed position covering the cargo compartment.
The first and second panels are separated by a split, and the rails extend in a direction perpendicular to the split.
The first, second, third and fourth rails are configured as substantially C-shaped channel rails to receive aftermarket rack mount devices for mounting bicycles, skis, and the like. Preferably, the rails are extruded aluminum, but may comprise any feasible material.
First and second gas struts are connected to the first panel to provide an assist force for pivoting the first panel. The first and second gas struts are removable so that the first panel may be pivoted on top of the second panel. A release mechanism is operatively connected to the second panel to enable pivoting of the second panel to an upright position with the first panel. Third and fourth gas struts are connected to the second panel to provide an assist force for pivoting the first and second panels to the upright position.
The above features and advantages, and other features and advantages of the present invention are readily apparent from the following detailed description of the best mode for carrying out the invention when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.